


XXX Holic

by Steangine



Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [12]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Sin Devil Trigger Dante (Devil May Cry), Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Sub Dante (Devil May Cry), Teratophilia, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: It was obvious that his dick was now hidden, and it was just a matter of how to take it out.[Bottom Dante; Sin Devil Trigger Dante]
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	XXX Holic

Dante let a demon hurt him and he couldn’t go back to his human form.

Vergil wasn’t bothered because Dante got hurt, considering he had worse than a thin cut on his arm and survived. He wasn’t even that (much) bothered by the idea he exposed himself because a stupid human hunter thought too high of himself and was about to be killed – it happened all the times that some human, hunter or not, needed a last-minute rescue from his brother, but Vergil still scolded him for being too soft with them.

What bothered him was that their most powerful demonic form wasn’t very comfortable to fit into the office. The body could barely pass through the doors, if Dante crouched a bit, but he forgot to fold the wings around him, so he had to step out, wrap them around himself like a blanket, and take tiny steps to get in, or he would have tripped. His horns scratched the upper part of the doorstep. In the future, whenever they would look at those two signs, both would remember that day.

“This time, lower your head.” Vergil scolded him as he was checking from behind that not a single scale could ruin the walls as Dante entered their room. It was still office hour, and if Vergil found questionable that Dante showed the heads of the demons he killed as trophies hung to some walls, he just didn’t know how to explain to any client that the two meters tall red fire flaming demon standing in the room didn’t mean any harm. So, Dante was grounded in their room, like when they were children.

“What’s wrong?”

Vergil wanted to go out, but Dante blocked the way out and didn’t seem to be intentioned to move away. He raised both hands and mimicked the action of turning pages. Whatever poison was running thought his veins, it took away from him the capability of articulating words; Dante perfectly understood everything, both listening and reading, and he couldn’t produce any sound but coarse noises that made him resemble even more a mindless demon.

“Do you think you’d be able to hold a magazine with those hands without shredding it to pieces?” Dante looked at his own hands and groaned. Vergil sighed. “Just resist for today, whatever this is, it should wear off within today. Take a nap, if you want.” And he closed the door.

Dante was about to throw himself on the bed as he was used to, but then he remembered that his body was slightly different and that he could destroy the whole bed if he didn’t sit on it slowly. He sat down, and the mattress creaked, but nothing more happened when he leaned down. It was safe.

Considering the strength of that demon, Dante could tell that the effects of his poisonous claws wouldn’t wear off before dawn, meaning he had the whole evening and night to reflect on the pros and cons of his devil form. Dante sighed again: he hardly recognized his voice, it sounded like he had a synthesizer stuck in his throat which distorted his usual tone to make it metallic. He usually never stayed in his devil form for long, and neither in circumstances when he could actually pay attention to himself and not to hoard of demons trying to slay him.

Dante raised both arms and waved his long fingers: could he really grab his sword without piercing his palms with those razors? Moreover, he had never had any space problem with his horns before. Or his wings. Maybe, the problem started showing up only when Dante stopped fighting without caring if he had long nails or not and started thinking about his own physical appearance. And about how costly a house makeover would be.

Talking about physical appearance, Dante glanced down between his legs and sat down. Even if now he had the shape of a tank monster who could withstand many attacks without faltering, he was still agile enough to not require propping himself with both hands to fulfill such a normal task as sitting down. He was quite happy of that. The armored bulge which popped from his groin had an aesthetic harmony with the rest of the scales and flaming cracks covering his body, and it was useful to hide the delicate parts.

Dante tapped on the black cover. His human mindset made him believe he would have felt nothing, but of course he felt the faint touch; feeble, but strong enough to notice it. In his devil form, Dante had always felt less pain and physical contacts, because of the sturdy skin and the elevated regeneration speed. He knew there were parts of his body more sensitive, but he couldn’t tell if those were the pulsating red lights coming from his body; the energy emanating from those cracks was dense enough to pulverize whatever treat got too close. That continuous dispersion was the reason Dante and Vergil usually couldn’t stay in that form more than some minutes – lethal but expensive.

The red light still waved, as if it was the representation of Dante’s life, and yet he wasn’t feeling his demonic energy dripping away from his body like usual. Maybe because he wasn’t fighting, but just sitting on his bed and looking at his groin.

Dante wanted to satisfy a little curiosity which was poking him and raised his right index to touch the split running between his bulge. He felt the contact with his fingers and jolted: he didn’t expect the sensation to be as deep as it was in his human form. Dante slowly traced the red line; it was almost like touching himself over the clothes, but the more he touched, the more his senses sharpened. His voice gurgled up his throat and came out through his fangs in a low growl.

He couldn’t read, but the only option left to make the time pass didn’t seem so bad. Dante had no idea how his body worked now, and he had quite some time to explore the options.

Dante focused on the sounds coming from downstairs. If he concentrated, he could almost hear the voices as if there wasn’t an entire wooden floor isolating him from the office. Vergil was listening at the client requests while tapping his right feet under the desk; his big brother didn’t like the man who came in, Dante could figure it by the rhythm of his boot against the linoleum. But he was filthy rich, and business activities are known to go bankrupt without money (money the Devil May Cry needed).

_ Don’t lose your patience.  _ Dante thought, forgetting about what he was about to do. _That’s my job, Vergil._

Thankfully, the man stopped blabbering before Vergil’s can of patience run out and “Yes,” Vergil said without the man catching the desperate inflection in his voice. “I’ll take the job right away.”

That was good news. For Dante, that’s it. He didn’t have to keep it low, nor tend an ear to prevent any unwanted interference. They left the office; Vergil turned the key twice and locked the door.

Dante remained alone. For quite some time, probably even more than one hour, he didn’t need to keep in check any noise he could make while figuring how to have the most fun with that body.

Maybe, if he rubbed enough on the sensitive line between his legs, he could unlock something. That bulge quite resembled an armor that was protecting something more delicate. Now that he seriously put some thoughts on it, he hardly saw any demon running around with their privates exposed _en plein air_. They probably kept it hidden under the fur, skin or whatever there was to shield them from external agents, like animals. Dante would have felt if he lost one part of himself –especially _that_ part–, but, of course, checking his dick had never been his first thought whenever he needed to resort to his full demonic powers.

It was obvious that his dick was now hidden, and it was just a matter of how to take it out.A matter that Dante tackled with pleasure.

The crease in his groin was the conjunction of the shell protecting his penis and, if Dante had to follow the logic, he just had to get aroused to take it out. At the moment, nothing would help him more than his magazines –the ones who he showed because his clients liked the rude hunter who enjoyed female bodies and the ones he hid because his clients disliked a male hunter who enjoyed male bodies as well– but he couldn’t resort to them; getting one meant walking downstairs, and walking downstairs meant bouncing into the furniture once again. Dante didn’t want to ruin his house more than he did already.

He didn’t own one of the best creative minds in town either. However, Dante was positive he could at least create a fantasy that would help him getting past the warming up session. After that climb, it would be all a pleasant descent.

First, he tried with the last magazines he read. The images were vivid and exploded in front of his eyes as soon as he closed them. Perfect bodies designed from the camera to appear intriguing beyond any imagination; fake realities that could tingle any imagination. Dante imagined big round breasts pressed against him and erected dicks rubbing where his finger were touching.

Soft tender human bodies; their hands and mouths so skilled that Dante sighed of pleasure with his new distorted voice, the voice of a demon. They were beautiful, so small and frail that if Dante clenched his legs a bit more around the heads tasting his groin, he would kill them. That hint of reality shattered the little cozy angle of lust Dante tried building inside his mind.

He opened his eyes and looked at the desolating empty room. The disappointed growl that grew in his throat sounded like that of a beast even for him, the owner of that voice. Dante crossed his arms, irritated for that situation: had he known that injury meant him getting bored, he would have stroke back – even if that meant the human hunter could be injured for life due to the shockwave.

Vergil probably was right to be mad. When he saw Dante’s injury on his arm, he scolded him with a severe voice that didn’t admit any throwback. Dante still reminded his sharp gaze and how he regretted the human was still there and had to be brought outside, because there was a comfortably looking Victorian bed which resisted to the demonic waves where Vergil could reprimand him some more.

Now that he turned into a hideous demon, probably he should forget for a while about Vergil talking down on him while burying his cock into his ass. Dante didn’t know if his brother would agree to touching him intimately in that shape. Maybe he would remind him how his soft heart always got in the way when it came to humans; and, meanwhile, he would touch his body.

Vergil always had had a knack for arousing Dante through his sharp look-down-at-him glares. He was the big brother, and his major duty was making sure to constantly point out his little brother’s foolishness.

_ “It’s your own fault that you are in this state.” _

Yes, Vergil would say that, towering him. His icy irises staring down at him, and his boot pressing on his groin. Dante hummed; he almost felt the pressure of the heel where he was pushing with his fingers.

_ “Little silly brother.”  _ Vergil would definitely mutter some bland insults just to enjoy how Dante’s body reacted to anything he could say, as long as his voice was warm and coated in lust. _“You are stuck in this form and all you can think about is sticking your fingers in your pussy.”_

Dante barely noticed that the shell on his groin retracted, uncovering a flaming slit that burnt like fire. His long index slid between the labia with the satisfaction of a long-desired achievement.

From his fingers to Yamato’s sheath poking against his delicate flesh was a matter of a blink of an eye. One second before, Dante was looking up at Vergil with the same expression of a dog caught red-handed, one second later he was spreading his legs so that Vergil had no chances to miss the target.

_ “Awfully shameless.”  _ Vergil belittled Dante, and his lips curved in a faint satisfied smirk. His little brother, instead of snarling back like he did in normal occurrences, lowered his head and gave Vergil more room for insults. _“Can’t you even face the harsh truth?”_

Vergil pushed Yamato so deep inside Dante, that his loud voice echoed until the first floor. He had three fingers dug to the knuckles into his pussy, but his mind made believed the delusion of having Vergil stabbing him with his sword. Hadn’t the pleasure been so intoxicating to melt his brain, Dante would point out that Vergil didn’t have enough imagination to use anything to penetrate him that wasn’t his dick or fingers. Maybe that was why that fantasy felt so good.

Dante purred like a satisfied animal.

_ “Oh, so this is it.”  _ Vergil pressed the heel of his boot on Dante’s hard red-lava cock, and it gleamed of a brighter intensity. _“You like it rough, don’t you?”_

Pushing the palm of the hand wasn’t possibly near to the real deal of having his brother stepping on him, but Dante’s mind did a great job at filling in the gaps. The frenzy cold glare, the tongue licking the plump lips as the foot drew circles on his dick and the sarcastic words almost felt like Vergil was truly there.

_ “Are you coming already, Dante?” _

Dante wanted to say yes, but he couldn’t articulate the voice whistling among his teeth and just emitted a growl.

“Dante?”

That voice wasn’t coming from inside his head. Dante knew it and he froze with three fingers in his pussy and one hand around his cock. Vergil was standing nearby the door.

“I had to expect this.” He commented while taking his coat off. “After all, you had nothing else left to do to kill time.” The last thing Dante expected was that Vergil crawled on bed between his legs. “I could smell you from the door.”

Vergil had a huge bulge between his legs and was quick at unbuttoning his trousers.

“You are shameless. It seems like you were enjoying yourself even in this state.” He glanced down at the fluid dripping on the blankets. “I changed the blankets yesterday.”

Vergil scolded Dante and penetrated him with a single thrust. He expected him to be bigger, that he would be unable to satisfy him and that such an enlarged space wouldn’t be enough to give him a satisfying stimulation. The way Dante tightened around his dick was a pleasant surprise. It looked like his body was in a desperate need of being filled; or Dante just loved when Vergil was inside him.

“Look at you.” Vergil chuckled. “Your best form, the highest peak of your powers and a little limb fucking your pussy is enough to reduce you to the state of an obedient pet.”

Never in his life Vergil had lustful thoughts for a demon, even the ones who tried to seduce him. But he couldn’t deny that having his little brother squirming his sturdy demonic body emitting grotesque groans was an experience he would gladly repeat again in the future.

“If you are a good boy, I might reward you when I’ll come back from this job.”

Vergil felt wicked as he whispered nearby Dante’s ear and didn’t regret any second of it. Dante exploded in bright waves of orange and red, as if his demonic energy went crazy the moment he reached the orgasm. Vergil made sure that not a single drop of his own cum would be spilt outside; he buried himself into Dante’s pussy to feed his little brother the milk he desired so much.

“Don’t spill it.” Vergil warned him. “Later…” A blue light flickered inside his mouth and Vergil’s spiked tongue quickly slithered between his lips and went back in. “…I want to take it all back.”

Dante was tired, still embraced in the blissful tiredness of the orgasm; he forgot he couldn’t speak and muttered a bizarre growl. Then, he just nodded. The sensation of Vergil’s cock abandoning his body almost made him fail, but Dante was fast at clamping his muscles and pressing both hands against his groin. If only the armor plate came out again, it could contain the mess filling him inside; of course, it didn’t, and Dante had no idea how or if he could control it.

Vergil was ready to go back to work in a handful of seconds; trousers buttoned, coat on, hair combed back in a single gesture. “I need one of the maps. See you later, Dante.” He closed the door.

Dante paid attention to his steps going downstairs; some paper rustled, and then the entrance door opened and closed. He was alone again.

A groan escaped his lips as he clamped the thighs between them to tightly seal his pussy; the semen inside him was so much that it gave him the bothersome fake urge to pee. Dante pushed the hands a bit more to find some relief with that pressure.

Now all he had to do was to resist and wait for Vergil. Dante groaned again.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have named this beware the boot or something.


End file.
